The present invention relates to a system for damping the intake noise of diesel engines.
The intake noise resulting from pressure pulsations in the air intake path is particularly unpleasant upon the idling of internal combustion engines and the operation thereof under partial load. The intake noise is dominated by other sources of noise when operating under full load. Due to the lack of a throttle valve in diesel engines and the invariable sound-radiating cross section in the air intake path, the intake noise is very great. In order to dampen the intake noise, external noise mufflers are frequently used which, aside from the additional expense, require considerable space.
It is an object of the present invention to create a device by which the intake noise of diesel engines can be effectively damped over a wide operating range by simple structural means.